Tomorrow
by InnerCookie
Summary: What will Yuu do when he sees a cherry blossom fight a man with a black coat?  Oneshoot, maybe not in the future, but a oneshoot right know. Kanda & Sakura w


**Hi guys!**

**This story have I written to my friend Itachi! w I hope you like it~**

**Rated M 4 being on the safe side.**

**Summary: What will Yuu do when he sees a cherry blossom fight a man with a black coat? **

**Hehe yeah I suck at summary… well fukk that right know, and on with the story! Sry guys, it's Kanda POV, no Inner TwT**

**Disclaimer: U are retard (lol xD) **

**The **_**real**_** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or -man TwT**

Kanda had just finished his mission to kill the akumas in one town, and right know he was heading back to the Black order. When he had gotten half the way to the black order he saw some people fighting. Well to be the truth he saw a man in a black coat with red clouds on it. He had red hair and it looked like he was controlling every puppet that was fighting. The other person was a girl with pink hair. He looked at the battle 'the girl is good, but she's going to lose' and so she did. He saw her fall to the ground. The man started to going in her direction. He thought that he would kill her but he just ran past her and in to the woods. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little bit concerned about her. He was just about to let his eyes of her and keep going when he saw that she slowly stood up and looked around. It almost looked like she was about to cry "Keh, pathetic." Kanda said. He hadn't count that she would hear him but she did and was running to him "I am not pathetic! You are pathetic just-" she couldn't finish her sense before she fainted and fall right on Kanda and both of them crashed to the ground.

**Kanda POV**

"Damn it woman, get off me!" Kanda said looking at the cherry girl, who didn't replay. 'Damn it! Have she fainted?' "Hey! Wake up!" He still hasn't got any answer. He let out a loud sigh. 'I guess I will have to take her to the Black orders Hospital…' And with that Kanda lifted up the pinky and hold her in bride-style.

**At the head quart.**

"Oy! Get the fucking door up!" A very irritated Kanda said in front of the talking door.

The door open and he had just take a step inside before the dumb people came running to him.

"Yuu~ finally you are back!" Said the annoying red- orange head Lavi.

"Welcome back" Said Lenalee political.

"Yuu, who is that girl?" and the first one to notice that he actually was holding a girl was the white haired, cursed one, Allen.

"I don't know, she fought some man with a black coat and almost got killed. I didn't know what to do, so I took her with me back here." Kanda replayed, coldly.

"Well, she seems to get hurt, come let's take her to the hospital" said the smooth voice of a girl. Lenalee started to go to the hospital with Kanda behind her, who was holding the pinky girl in his arm. Because Allen and Lavi really didn't have anything to so they was also following Lenalee. They discussed if Yuus story really was truth, the hade thoughts about the pinky was someone he had met and made her his lover. There second thoughts were like "No, Kanda is too heartless to have a lover. I bet she is just someone who likes him and was following him." That was Lavis voice. Then Allen spoke up "I don't think so, why would she be hurt then?" The came back to their first thought and that was, like they said, that Kanda and the cherry blossom was lovers.

Kanda who had heard their chat was annoyed, 'are they idiots? Why would I lie about that girl?' Kanda looked down on the pale girl. She had a baby face; it was perfect, not to round and not to skinny. Smooth pink hair and it was hard too not touch it, it looked like silk. And her figure! She had the curves on the right spots, I bet some girls would kill for that body. Then her clots. She had a black tank top that was cut of under her breast. In the middle of it was a white chain. She had a skirt in white too. It was just going above her knees and it looked like two piece of white fabric was holding together by a little bit fabric on the side. (A/N Her skirt in shippudehn)

"Kandaaa~~ we're here" Kanda was pulled out from his daydream by Lavi.

The four of them, five if you count in Sakura, got in to the hospital. The first one to speak was Lenalee

"Nurse, can you please check this girl out? She seems to have passed out"

"Oh dear! Lay her on the bed so I can analyze her." Yuu did like he was told; he laid Sakura down on of the beds. When she landed on the bed she woke up and grabbed some sort of metal thing. It was like a really short sword. All the persons in the room stood still and hold their breaths, until finally the pinky said "Where am I?" and with question Lenalee answer.

"You are in the black order, dear. Can you please put that sword down?"

Sakura lowered her 'sword' but still had it in her hand. "Why am I here? I should have died" and she had just said her whole senses when she started caught up blood. The nurse was with her in a second and said "just relax, okay? Lie down in the bed and let me analyze you!" The nurse said, a little bit panic. The pinky laid herself on the bed, but too everyone's suppress she let go of her sword and took some pills out from her bag (A/N that bag she have on her butt xD) She swallow all of them, with the protest of the nurse, "no, no, you shouldn't eat anything know! U have just –" she just ended her senses and looked amazement on the girl. She had her hand on her sumac and something green appeared on her hands. She was holding so for like 5minutes then she dropped her hands and groaned. Everyone was quiet for a longtime till Lavi spoke up.

"What the hell did you just do!" The girl looked over him with a 'are-you-dump?' expression in her face. It actually made me smirk.

"Isn't that obvious? I just healed myself," Everyone's faces was like What da fuck, while the girl just continued "Now get me back till where I was! I must kill him!" And with that she dropped of her bed and to the floor. She had just got some steps before she fainted.

Lenalee and the nurse lifted Sakura up in the bed again while the boys chatted.

"So you did actually find her while she fought a man?" Lavi, the dump one nr. 1

"So did she did any damage too that man?" Allen, Idiot nr. 2

"Yes" Kanda replayed, really cold.

"Eep!" both of them said and walked over to the girls. When the pinky girl was in her bed all of them left the room.

It has been 3 days since Kanda had come over with the girl. She was always trying to escape but after 2days of try, she finally excepted that she couldn't. She always looked out of the window. The team with Kanda, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi had come home now from another mission. The walked over to the hospital because of two things. First, Allens Innoncent (A/N it spells so right?) hade got some sort of scar on it, and second, because of that pinky girl. When the got to the hospital they was a little bit shocked to see that girl heal people.

"Yo! Cherry! What are you doing?" Lavi screamed so everyone in the hospital could her him. But it wasn't many people in her. Except for the team, the pinky, one nurse it was only 2 persons that was hurt. The girl looked over at them and was coming to them.

"My name isn't Cherry, it is Sakura! Sa- ku- ra! And to your information, I am healing people in her because I can't leave."

"Why can't you leave?" Said a concerned voice of the other girl, Lenalee.

"Because they say that they don't know what I am, and I could be dangerous. It is just because of that I healed myself! Gezz! If I was dangerous I would have poison that guy over there when I healed him." Sakura said and rolling her eyes.

"Then why haven't you just escaped?" Said a cold voice that belonged to Kanda.

"Well I have try, but you know that this is your headquarter and it is people all over this place?" Sakura replayed, sarcastic.

"Hm. It is you who is pathetic. You couldn't even kill that man. Why would you even kill him?" In the end of the senses it was track of curious.

"Not your business, Samurai" Sakura replayed as cold like Kanda.

"Umm, Sakura you shouldn't be so coldly at him, he saved your live." And that was Allen, the peace maker.

"And I care? I should have survived."

"Not if he was coming back"

"…he wouldn't" Sakura said after some time.

"And how can you know that?" This time it was actually Lavi who replayed.

"Because Naruto would have kill them!" She shouted angry at them.

"And how do you know that this Naruto would even come to you and save you? You really are pathetic if you think that." Kanda said.

Sakura was stunned. How could he be so cold? He was a little bit like Sasuke… She bite her lip before answered "Because he was the one he was after. He had already kill Deidara, he can kill Sasori to." Sakura looked up in the samurais eyes.

"Are this Naruto your lover?" Sakura got chocked by his comment and looked in the eyes of the person who had assumed that Naruto was her lover.

"No, Allen" She said, still looking in his eyes.

"But if you almost die for him, then you must love him very much. He is your lover right?" This time it was Lavi who had spoken.

"No, Lavi-no-baka" Sakura said. Lavi was shocked by the comment and was about to shot something back before Lenalee said "Well then he is your brother?"

Sakura looked at the girl 'finally someone that is smart' she thought.

"Yes he is my brother in every way except blood."

"Then once again, why were they after him?" The samurai said.

"Then once again, your dumb samurai, I am not going to tell you" With that comment Kanda got angry, he took Sakuras chin in his right hand and tilted her head up, to make her look in his eyes.

"Take that back" He hissed.

"NO!" He still had Sakuras chin and she punched him to let go of her. Well it didn't work, he just got more angry. He was_ damn_ cold when he said

"You want to fight, little cherry blossom?" She didn't replay. Kanda smirked. "Know, take back what you said" still silence. After maybe 5 minutes Sakura spoke up.

"I will rather fight you, a mere Samurai, than taking back my words"

And that's how it begun. All of them walked to the training grounds. It was some people there, but almost all of them run out when they saw the sparkling between Sakura and Kanda.

"I am not holding in just because you are an idiot" Sakura said, not the smartest, because now Kanda got even angrier. But instead for answering in a cold voice he answered in a smooth voice.

"I won't even need go full out." That made Sakura pissed off! Damn who the hell did he think he was? A god or something!

Everyone hold their breath. Sakura took one step forward and that was the start for their battle. Kanda ran over till Sakura in amazing speed, while Sakura standing still, waiting for him to come closer…

100 meters…

75 meters…

50 meters…

25 meters…

13 meters…

When Kanda was about 5 meters from Sakura she let her heel crush at the ground. A big crack appeared and Kanda had jumped to the left, if he hadn't he would have been swallow by the big crack. He heard the pesky voice from the girl in front of him.

"ARRGG! Did you have to jump or something!" He lifted a delicious eyebrow. 'Is she stupid? Did she think that I would just have kept going with that huge crack in the ground?' Before he could think about it anymore he heard her said "Are you to scared to came up against me?" she smiled. She actually teased him. Oh what he hated her. He didn't replay her comment and started running at her again. His sword tip was just a little bit higher than his shoulder, but still protecting his body from any danger. (like /) This time he was even faster than before. Sakura had taken up her kunai and blocked a little bit of the sword. Kanda was still strong and he had his weight on his said. He was also taller than her. He pressed Mugen down and he felt that he was cutting thru flesh. Sakuras right shoulder had now a big scar in it. He felt that the kunai was giving in. 'With only her left hand that holds her kunai she is now defeated.' He smirked and laid more weigh on the sword. Just when the kunai was about to broke Sakura jumped back.

It was going on and on like that for a long time till Sakura panted hard and had many scratch. All of the people that was looking had only one think in their thoughts "Sakura is screwed. Kanda is going to win" The finally blow was here. Sakura jumped back in to the dark forest. Everyone was still and waited for what she was going to do. All of suddenly 10 shuriken came out of the forest and was flying to Kanda. Of course Kanda blocked all of them. Sakura came running to Kanda in high speed, She had a katana in her hand and Kanda easily blocked her. Both of them pressed everything on their swords, when suddenly another Sakura came out from the ground under Yuu. Her fist got connected with Kandas chin and he flied up ten meters and dropped his sword. The fake Sakura with the katana poofed in smoke. The real Sakura took her opportunity, she took her katana and was running to the spot were Kanda was going to land. When Kanda crushed to the ground, Sakura was fast over him with her katana on his neck.

"I won" She said, with a big smile in her face. Kanda just glowered on her.

"Well you cheated"

"No-ohh"

"then how could it be two of you?"

"One of my many secret." And with that senses Sakura left and was going to her room. Everyone was flabbergasted and just looked at her when she left.

Lavi and Allen walked up to him while the other just left. Lavi was the first one to speak.

"What the hell was that? I have never seen anything like that befor." Allen agreed.

"not me either." Kanda just nod. All three of them was think and once again Lavi was the first one to speak.

"Well I will go know, got to inform gramps about this" And with that he left.

"You really should have won. If she didn't use that trick you would have won. She had scars all over herself." And with that Allen left. Once again Kanda just nodded. The only thing that was in his mind was clear. 'I have to have revenge'

And because of that though he was now here, outside Sakuras door.

"Woman, let me in" He said while he open the door. Sakura came really fast to the door and tried to close it. Well, no, she slammed the door back and it should properly have been destroyed if Kanda hadn't lain his foot between the door. He opens the door once again ad closed it behind him. He grabbed her left wrist in his left hand and her right wrist in his right hand. He pulled her to the wall, she did made very much resistance so it looked like they was dancing. Left. Right. 360 spin. Then Yuu finally got her to the wall both of them panted hard. Yuu took one step forward so he stood between her legs, so she couldn't hit him where it hurt the most.

"What the hell did you do, Woman?" He asked harsh

"Not your business Yuu"

"And since when did I allowed you to call me Yuu?" He said looking in her eyes. Her eyes meets him eyes and she blushed and looked down. Then she looked up in his eye again. This time her eyes seems to sparkle. She slowly tilted her head up and was standing on her toes. It was just some centimeters from each other's face and he could feel her hot breath. 'She smells like cherry bloom' he thought.

"Y-yuu.." She said quiet and her lips meted his lips. He didn't really know what he did but he let go of her wrists and Sakura came even closer to him and embraced him. Her tongue licked his under lips and wait for him to open his mouth. He pulled himself off from the kiss and harsh pushed her to the wall. This time it was him who started the kiss. First it was harsh but it gotten softer and softer. His tongue was slowly moving out from her mouth and continued down on her neck. He heard her groaned when he softly hade bitten her collarbone. His hand was impatiens and had already dragged down her chain on her top. His right hand was playing with her pink hair when he looked up at her. She saw a special thing in his eyes. It was hunger, pined and something wild.

"Yuu" She said in a premonitory voice. He didn't answer her; instead he lifted her up in bride-style and was going to the bed. He softy placed her in the middle and he was soon over him. His mouth was once again over hers and his hand was breaking the bra. When he finally had got her bra off he notice that he didn't have any shirt or his coat on. He looked at Sakura and she was smiling evilly. He let out a sigh. She was damn sexy right know. His head felled down and tilted on her shoulder. Then he took his right and was softly caressed her breast. His finger was on one of her nipple and he pressed his finger on it and he saw how her breast was going in to her body. He heard her gasp and took away his finger. His mouth was once again over her collarbone and was kissing it. He and his mount was going down on her body. When he was on her breast he lick it and he felt her nibble get stiff under his tongue. His tongue was exploring her breast and her stomach when she pulled away. She looked away.

"umm, Yuu… I… We should get to know each other more… before my virgin is taken…"

Yuu raised an perfect eyebrow 'Are she still a virgin?' he thought, but he said "You know that I am the strongest of us two?"

She didn't answer that question she just pulled him of her and laid him in side of her and he smirked.

"So we need to get to know each other? Then, tell me where you come from" and they talked the whole night. When the sun started to raise Yuu was about to go. When he was in the doorframe he looked back a Sakura and meet her eyes. Sakura saw the glint in his eyes again, desire, lust. She smiled at him and spoke in a seduce tone.

"Tomorrow"

**Yes! It's finally done TwT**

**I didn't really know how to do the end, I was thinking about more lemon, because my friend is a perv /w/**

**Anyhow, please R&R and say what you think and just don't go past **

**V**


End file.
